Love
The first season of the reality television series Love & Hip Hop: Miami premiered on VH1 on January 1, 2018. The show was primarily filmed in Miami, Florida. It is executively produced by Mona Scott-Young and Stephanie R. Gayle for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, Mala Chapple, David DiGangi, and Lauren Veteri for Eastern TV, and Nina L. Diaz, Liz Fine and Vivian Gomez for VH1. The series chronicles the lives of several women and men in the Miami area, involved in hip hop music. Production Producers first considered a Love & Hip Hop spin-off set in Miami in 2012 before settling on Atlanta instead, with producer Stefan Springman revealing in the behind-the-scenes special Love & Hip Hop: Dirty Little Secrets: "we found great characters there but it just didn't feel right". On July 4, 2014, Scott-Young discussed expanding the franchise to other cities: "we have looked at a bunch of other cities, Miami I’ve looked at as well, so we’re always looking to expand." On November 20, 2014, rapper Trina revealed she had turned down an offer for Love & Hip Hop: Miami. On February 28, 2016, it was reported that potential spin-offs set in Miami and Houston were in pre-production and the producers were auditioning potential cast members. In April 2016, Trick Daddy and Trina confirmed their involvement in Love & Hip Hop: Miami, despite the latter turning down the offer years earlier. On April 20, 2017, after over a year of development hell, it was reported that the show's producers had been granted permission to start filming in South Florida. During the nearly two year development and filming process, many people were reported as being attached to the show, including Plies, Brianna Perry, Dawn Heflin, PreMadonna, Buck Thomas, Mike Smiff, Simply Jess, Skrawberry, and Lil Scrappy. It was reported that the show's producers approached Gucci Mane and his fiancée Keyshia Ka'oir to star in the series, however they turned it down to film a wedding special for BET. Despite persistent rumors, Joseline Hernandez denied filming any scenes of the show. On August 25, 2017 VH1 confirmed the cast and announced Love & Hip Hop: Miami would make its series premiere in January 2018. On August 27, 2017, MTV aired an exclusive sneak peek of the show during the 2017 MTV Video Music Awards. Synopsis Official synopsis used on VH1.com: As bold, edgy, gorgeous, and diverse as the city it's set in, Love & Hip Hop: Miami turns up the heat and doesn't hold back in making the 305 the place to be. Multi-platinum selling hip-hop legend Trick Daddy is back in the studio collaborating with his longtime musical ally and rap icon, "The Diamond Princess" Trina. Afro-Latina singer, Amara La Negra, faces roadblocks on her journey to cross over to the American music market while Jojo Zarur is an entrepreneur and celebrity stylist whose dreams of dominating the fashion industry might be derailed by family issues. Meanwhile, Christopher "Prince" Michael Harty and DJ Michelle Pooch are enmeshed in a rivalry to claim party supremacy in the hot and competitive Miami nightlife scene. Miami street legend and rapper signed to Rick Ross' Maybach Music Group, Gunplay, has returned to Miami to stage a musical comeback but he finds himself sucked back into the temptations and vices of the "real" Miami, where his demons threaten the fate of both his career and his relationship. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of number of appearances, out of the episodes that have aired so far. Guest stars Gallery love-and-hip-hop-miami-cast.jpg|Cast photo for season 1. trina.jpg|Trina's promo photo. trick-daddy.jpg|Trick Daddy's promo photo. amara-la-negra.jpg|Amara's promo photo. gunplay.jpg|Gunplay's promo photo. veronica-vega.jpg|Veronica's promo photo. prince.jpg|Prince's promo photo. shay-johnson.jpg|Shay's promo photo. Booby-lytes.jpg|Bobby's promo photo. jojo-zarur.jpg|Jojo's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos The following were released on VH1's web site to promote the season: * Love & Hip Hop Miami: Tease '(00:15) * '''Love & Hip Hop Miami: Welcome To The 305 '(00:15) * 'Love & Hip Hop Miami: Feel the Heat '(00:30) * '''Love & Hip Hop Miami Meet the Cast Interviews * 'Welcome To The Real Miami: Sacrifice Vs. Paradise '(06:26) Trivia * Many cast members were leaked in a "talent list" that spread to blogs in early August 2017, shortly before the official cast announcement. The following names listed that have not appeared yet or been announced by VH1 include "Jase", Belkis Flores, Jimmy Espinosa, Duchess, Epidemic, "Nicole", Tamara Young, Abebe Lewis, Akinyele, "Barbara", "Cynda", Dayami Padron, Emjay, "Gaby's sister", "Jackie", JT Money, Ms Pearl, Polow Da Don, Rico Love and Lil Scrappy. Cast members linked earlier to the show in the development process, such as Plies, Brianna Perry, PreMadonna, Buck Thomas and Mike Smiff, were not included and it is still unknown if these cast members will appear or if they were cut completely. * Scrappy's storyline on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season six implied heavily that he was moving to Love & Hip Hop: Miami. However, he most likely left Miami after getting back with Bambi Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Miami